Kidnapped!
by Pan3
Summary: Hi there. This is my First Dragonball Z, not GT, Z story! Hope you like! o3o To Plaza Friends Hey there! I bet u are reading this book because I asked you too! Well, good for you! Enjoy! Rated T for some Parts o.o (Made around Pan and Goten o3o But sometimes Pan and Trunks)


_**A.N: Hey guys, New book yet still working Pan's Wish (Of course I have a brilliant mindset and can work on both ^0^) So, I was going home and lately I've had soooooooooo many book ideas, I could be working on 5 more along with this one and Pan's Wish! Well, Anyway, So this book is a Dragonball Z (I usually do Dragonball GT) one because Pan is a young girl and still learning to fight when a kidnapper takes her for ransom. What will she do to try to escape and return to her family and find out that her kidnapper is actually someone very dangerous to her family? Find out! o0o Of course, you have to wait *evil grin and dramatic pause* for the part you are waiting for!**_

_**Chapter One: A Normal Day**_

Pan was still sleeping when her parents left for work and Goten and Trunks were there to watch Pan and Bulla. Bulla was sleeping on the couch since she had to wake up early to come over. It was 9:32 am when Pan finally woke up. Goten heard Pan knock over something and went upstairs to find she knocked a jar of glitter all over the floor when she kicked off her sheets.

"Pan? Where'd you go?" Goten said when he looked up after a minute from cleaning up the glitter and turned around to find her trying to hide as she got dressed and face palmed, turning away before she started yelling. "Come help me when you're done, Pan."

"Alright, Fine but don't look anymore!" Pan said struggling to put her top on. When she finally got it on, Goten had already cleaned up most of the glitter.

"Well, you get to clean the rest up ok? I have to go help Trunks make breakfast." Goten said standing up and waiting for Pan to nod. Pan nodded and started to clean up the mess humming a song from one of her CDs, probably Linkin Park 'In The End'. Ever since she heard Goten listening to it she'd been hooked on that kinda of music. Goten went downstairs and started helping Trunks make breakfast while Bulla stood on a chair watching. After a while, around 10:15, breakfast was ready so Goten helped Bulla put the food out and it was Trunks turn to get Pan. What he didn't expect: Pan in her mother's wedding dress.. strapless wedding dress. The minute he stepped in, he knew this wasn't going to be good. Pan was on the floor drawing something, laying on her stomach. She looked up and saw Trunks after a minute and covered herself completely with the blanket she had covering her.

"Pan? What are you wearing..?" Trunks said kneeling down to see Pan better but she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. Trunks lifted Pan up and turned her over and saw the dress, instantly regretting letting Goten con him into getting Pan. "Pan..." Trunks said trying not to look at her.

"Um...I found this...I liked the color soooo..." Pan said, muffled by the blanket. She didn't completely pull off the blanket but covered the part Trunks could see to. After Trunks saw she covered herself he could look. Reasons he didn't look at her before are to be unspoken.. (XD)

"Pan, take off the dress and come down and eat, OK?" Trunks said putting her down but she grabbed onto his shirt not letting him go.

"Trunks.. I need help putting on my shirt.." Pan said staring at the floor.

_ . did _not_ just say that.. _Trunks thought to himself. _Please let Goten come up here.. _Trunks pleaded silently but he couldn't do anything about it because Pan was still tugging on his shirt. "Um.. ok.. can I go get Goten?" Trunks asked hoping she would say yes.

"No, he made fun of me last time." Pan said crossing her arms.

"Why?"

"I don't know But I didn't like it. He was being a meanie."

"Pan.. Goten is your Uncle. That's what are _supposed_ to do." Trunks said trying to con Pan into letting him go get Goten but she shook her head and he sighed, knowing what he had to do. "Alright, where's your top?"

Goten was downstairs with Bulla waiting for Trunks and Pan wondering what was taking them so long. He decided to go upstairs and look, but then He'd have to take Bulla because she'd make a mess. Just then there was a crash from upstairs and a yelp. He forgot all about the mess and ran upstairs to find Trunks covering Pan and holding up a china cabinet. Goten ran over to Trunks and helped him lift the cabinet then looked at Pan who had a small cut on her arm that was bleeding.

"Pan, are you ok?" Trunks and Goten both asked in sync kneeling beside Pan. When she turned over to face them her face had a few cuts too. Trunks had larger and more bloody scratches but he didn't care right then and there. He picked up Pan and slowly stood so he didn't lodge the glass into her face or arm anymore and went downstairs with Goten. When they got down Bulla was up in an instant and ran over to her brother and best friend.

"Pan! Trunks! Are you ok!?" Bulla asked worriedly. Trunks sat Pan on the couch nodding and kneeled on the floor and slowly tried to take the glass out of Pan's arm so didn't scream too much and retaliate. It didn't work.

Pan was kicking and screaming like crazy and it took both Goten and Trunks to hold Pan down (Not to mention Bulla) while Trunks tried to take out the glass with one hand and hold Pan down with the other. It took a bit over an hour, but at least she wouldn't have to get surgery. Pan had a bit of tears but she didn't care. It was _really_ painful having glass pulled out of your arm and face. Not to mention chest.

"Owwww that hurt. Why'd you guys do that?!" Pan said still holding her arm that was bleeding. Her face and chest were bleeding also but her arm hurt the most.

"Well, did you want your arm cut open at a hospital? You would have to get shots and everything." Goten said crossing his arms.

"No." Pan mumbled squeezing her arm, trying to put pressure on it so it would stop hurting and eventually stop bleeding.

"Well then it was worth it." Tunks said. Bulla was wiping blood off Pan's face and arm and chest trying to cheer her friend up in the process.

"It's ok Pan, we got all the glass out of your arm and face and chest so now you won't have to be taken away to a big hospital or anything and get shots and x-rays," Bulla said but Pan was tuning her out and focusing on her arm, face and chest at the moment. Around 12, Pan realized she was hungry and woke up after a long nap on the couch. She'd miss breakfast but oh well.

"Goten? Trunks? Bulla?" Pan said trying to get up but it hut her chest too much and she started to get tears in her eyes and clutched her chest in pain.

"Pan? Are you awake?" Goten said walking over to Pan and picking her up. "You didn't stop bleeding. Maybe we _do_ have to take you to a hospital. Trunks is fine, the glass didn't lodge into him as much but I'm still going to take him with you."

"But I don't-" Pan started to complain but Goten shook his head and started walking into the foyer of the house.

"Trunks, Is Bulla in the car?" Goten asked and Trunks nodded. They headed outside and Goten strapped Pan into the back seat by Bulla, causing a few yelps of pain from his niece from the seatbelt rubbing against her wounds. He got in the driver's seat and drove the 10 minute read to the hospital where they took Pan and Trunks to an X-Ray room. Bulla and Goten had to wear special glasses to protect their eyes if they where going to watch, which, _obviously_, they did. It took over 3 hours but finally, they released Trunks and Pan but not after prescribing medicine for Pan. Trunks was alright, but they still advised to watch out for him.

When they got back to Gohan and Videl's house, It was around 3:15 PM. Pan had to take her medicine, which made her sleepy. When Gohan and Videl got home they heard what happened and knew it was alright and that Goten made the right choice taking Trunks and Pan to the hospital.

"Who knows what could've been in the glass? There could've been extra pieces hidden too. That was a good idea, Bro." Gohan said grinning at his brother's choice of actions.

"Yeah, I wasn't taking chances. Not with my best friend and niece." Goten said. "Oh, here's Pan's medicine." Goten gave Gohan the medicine and they said goodbye. Trunks and Bulla left with Goten too.


End file.
